Coup de gueule !
by MisakiSama286
Summary: Je publie ici un coup de gueule que j'ai écris sous le trop plein de ras le bol ! Merci si vous lisez, je pense que tout le monde est touché ici.


Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction, mais un coup de gueule de ma part qui, je pense, est très important car c'est quelque chose que nous, tous les écrivains amateurs sur ce site, faisons face tous les jours.

J'ai reçu une review suite à mon mot d'excuse par rapport au retard du chapitre 6 de la fiction « le riche amoureux. » d'un guest (où j'évoquais ma rentrée scolaire) qui disait : « Terminale L et t'écris de la merde comme ça ? »

Vous voyez donc de quel problème je parle ?

De ce genre de commentaire inutile et non constructif !

Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive !

J'ai horreur de ces gens méchants et inhumains qui ne pensent pas à la réaction de l'auteur derrière qui met tout son cœur à l'ouvrage de son histoire !

Je suis la première à déclarer haut et fort qu'une histoire ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, c'est normal ! Chacun ses goûts ! Mais jamais on ne doit dire « c'est de la merde. ».

Rien n'est parfait, quelqu'un qui se lance dans la publication sur internet n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu'il écrit, on publie pour avoir des avis, chercher à s'améliorer, à échanger avec d'autres auteurs amateurs, pas pour se faire casser aussi violemment.

Sachez, vous qui publiez ce genre de review derrière votre ordinateur, que vous ne connaissez pas la personne à qui vous envoyez ce genre de chose, vous ne réalisez pas à quel point vous pouvez faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Écrire, c'est laisser son imagination parler, c'est pouvoir se couper du monde le temps d'une rédaction, c'est échapper à ses problèmes le temps d'un instant.

Parfois, on écrit pour penser à autre chose, pour ne plus penser à nos soucis personnels ou du quotidien, l'écriture est, pour beaucoup, un cocon où l'on se sent bien, un endroit chaud coupé du monde qui nous console et nous fait briller le regard.

Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que « c'est de la merde ! » « c'est nul ! ».

C'est blessant et humiliant.

Je vais être très gentille et je vais vous apprendre, vous chères personnes méchantes, comment exprimer vos pensées de ce genre-là !

Premièrement, on dit « je n'aime pas. » et cela est généralement suivit par la conjonction de subordination « parce que » qui est ensuite suivit d'une justification.

Exemple : Bonjour, (généralement, une formule de politesse est appréciée)

J'ai lu ta fiction (elle peut être en cours ou terminée) jusqu'au bout et je dois t'avouer qu'elle n'est pas vraiment à mon goût.

Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai relevé les points qui me déplaisaient, et qui j'espère, t'aideront à progresser !

Premièrement, quelques fautes d'orthographe, les mêmes qui reviennent fréquemment, sont à corriger impérativement ! Je te conseille de demander à quelqu'un de te relire et de t'expliquer tes erreurs.

Deuxièmement, j'ai relevé deux ou trois incohérence dans ton récit, qui gênent quelque peu la suite de l'histoire, ou bien qui donne un sentiment d'incompréhension sur le moment, les voici : ...(ici vous devez développer)

Troisièmement, etc...

Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un exemple que je vous invite à suivre !

Pour terminer, je souhaiterais répondre à cette review que j'ai énoncé plus haut (J'y ai déjà quelque peu répondu).

Honnêtement, je vais te le dire, ma fiction « le riche amoureux » n'est pas ce que j'ai pu écrire de meilleur, je te l'accorde, moi-même je reconnais pouvoir faire mieux.

En revanche, si tu m'envoies juste une review pour dire ça, je vais être vulgaire, pardonnez-moi, mais juste, ferme bien ta gueule et coupe toi les doigts avant d'écrire ça.

J'ai décidé de supprimer ta review car au début je comptais ne pas me prendre la tête avec ça, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait laissé une autre review de ce genre sur la même fiction et je pense que tu es cette personne (peut-être pas, bien sur c'est anonyme et je ne peux en être sûre). J'ai donc décidé de pousser ce coup de gueule pour te faire comprendre la stupidité de ton acte.

J'espère bien que tu liras ceci et que cela te fera réfléchir, que tu t'excuses ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire, si tu le fais tant mieux, ça me fera plaisir.

J'espère aussi que ceux ou celles qui tomberont sur ceci, et qui ont fait face à la même chose, m'enverront une review pour parler de ce « phénomène », si je puis dire, en discuter, afin d'échanger, de partager nos expériences car je le rappelle, nous sommes tous sur ce site pour ça !

Merci d'avoir lu !

MisakiSama286.

P.S. : j'y ai classé dans la catégorie snk car je n'écris que sur ce manga et je pense pouvoir toucher plus de monde.


End file.
